


Draw Your Sword, Love

by WhatWentWrongWithWalter



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Internal Monologue, Jedtavius Week 2019, Light Drama, Long Dialogues, Long Shot, M/M, POV Alternating, Play Fighting, Slow Build, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/WhatWentWrongWithWalter
Summary: Maybe the first sight filled them with anger. Maybe apprehension. Animosity, even. But, maybe it blossomed to something subtle. Maybe something soft. Maybe something saccharine.





	Draw Your Sword, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new in the NATM fandom, and I'm happy to be here. I never expected to dive into jedtavius, but here I am. ~~Man, I fell hard. Hay naku.~~ It's been a while since I wrote something in straight English, so I hope I ain't rusty yet?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and highly appreciated! Feel free to correct my grammar, I appreciate it. Thank you in advance.
> 
>  **Notes:** (A) This fic is set in the first film's context. (B) It's sloooow build. Sloooooooooow. (C) I decided to post on Day 2 of Jedtavius Week 2019 because the arena prompt kinda fits!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the film Night at the Museum by Shawn Levy. Some dialogues from the film were used for the creative pursuit of this fiction.

Draw Your Sword, Love

Octavius knew about the guns, the fake plastic abomination of the Wild West diorama. On the night he was captured and trapped in a pillory at the enemy's lair, he made sure to remember this. _Those things that they called guns cannot fire. Can't shoot, can't hurt._

So the moment Jedediah pointed a gun at him, the Roman smiled widely, mockingly. Nothing frightened the general. It was impossible to die that way. Unless, some giant decided to pick him up and throw him outside the museum.

That wasn't the case tonight. Although Octavius wouldn't mind being thrown off elsewhere— anywhere! Just not next to that yellow-haired wild man. Why, he couldn't stand him at all! And Larry had to drag him, up and away, placing him somewhere, miles away from his home. Well, the diorama wasn't really far away, but the distance looked like a tedious journey.

The new night guard also "man-handled" the noisy cowboy miniature, dropping him very close, within the proximity of his breathing space, to be exact. Octavius automatically felt the hairs of his skin stand up. He stepped away from him, keeping at least an arm's length distance.  _How revolting_ , for he believed nothing else could be more disgusting than standing next to his rival. 

Immediately, he was proved wrong.

Larry the giant had a proposition: he'll leave the two dioramas unlocked, if they promised to behave. Emphasis on the words if and behave.  _Behave?_ And behave meant being friendly to his archenemy. _Oh, Jupiter, someone wake me up!_ How his eyeballs almost popped out of his sockets! He didn't enjoy the thought of it.

"You guys play nice, ok?"

He could barely process Larry's parting words, but Octavius sucked it up, nodded, gave a little bow of affirmation. Once the giant left the Hall of Miniatures, he dropped the act.

"I would rather be locked up in a dungeon than stand next to you," he seethed.

"Alriiiiight, I'm lovin' the vibe we got goin' on here, huh..." Sarcasm slurred in every syllable. That Jedediah nonchalantly scratched his neck.

"And not just any dungeon. A torture chamber! Yes, I would! I'd rather rot there than spend another minute next to you!"

"Well, what's stoppin' ya from gettin' it on, tough gum?"

"It'll be cold. And dark. And meals will be rationed. But, I shall endure! I'll endure all those pains, than breathe the same ai—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the same air as I breathe. But, y'know what? I bet ya can't really last that long."

"How dare you interrupt me!"

"Look, I don't like this, too. I don't like this at all!" Jedediah yelled, but clapped his mouth, afraid that Larry might hear them fighting when he specifically asked the opposite of that. So Jed whispered, "I don't like ya, toga boy. Ya hear?"

Octavius put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "We can end this now. The night guard doesn't have to know."

That's when the cowboy brought his gun out and pointed it right at Octavius' face. He smirked, knowing that he had the advantage. And instead of fear, a something strange and confusing bubbled up in his chest. It was the first time he felt such a strong peculiar pull.

This "something new" stirred and gave a strong feel of... exhilaration. His heart pumped out with delight. He felt confused, but not afraid. He couldn't put a finger on it, but there was a feeling in his gut, like a strange hunger. _But, hunger for what? What do I want?_

"Scared, aren't ya?"

"Make me," he raised his left brow. His heart pounded with anticipation. He wanted a fight. A good fight.

It was a long pause, then Jed rolled his eyes, sighed and dropped the act. "Alright," he huffed. "These babies kill like a dust bein' blow on a hot Saturday night. Forgot that ya knew about 'em already..." 

The cowboy tucked his gun goodbye. Octavius felt triumphant at the sight of Jed's face declaring defeat. But, that strange feeling, it was still kicking.

_Is it his face? Or maybe the exasperated sighing? Pity? No, I want to fight him. We've never had a real fight. All those years, locked up, but now we can—_

That indescribable gut-feeling pushed him to approach Jedediah. He tapped his shoulder.

"Perhaps," he tapped Jed again. "Perhaps you should—"

"Should what now, ya horse?" 

Octavius wondered if it was a proper suggestion. But there was no backing out now. "Perhaps wield a different weapon?" 

* * *

_That lil vermin's up to somethin.'_

Jedediah's mind was like a train speeding up with many, many thoughts. For instance, did Octavius really, just, did he suggest... A different weapon? What did he mean by different? Something new? Other than his guns? Now, why on earth would a guy like him say that? Was the old man even trying to suggest something here? Was he insulting him? Did he think he can't handle shit without his guns? He probably thought he couldn't fight like a man? With his bare hands?

_That's it, that's probably it, yeah._

So Jed pulled his gloves and slammed it down the wooden ground. He circled his balled fists, as if threatening the Roman, while bouncing like a little dog on his jittery toes. 

"Oh gracious Jupiter, what are you doing now? Are you not taking my offer seriously?"

"You're pickin' up a fight, huh?"

"Congratulations, you feeble-minded simpleton. Yes, I want to fight, bu— Ouch!"

The cowboy had lurched forward and jabbed his left hand on Octavius' right arm. "That's right, keep talkin' and you'll be gettin' some."

"What the— Ow!"

This time, two quick punches on the same shoulder. Jed smiled, satisfied. He liked it, the way the general's face crunched up in pain, eyebrows creased, lips tightened in frustration, and wow, the way he says things with that dramatic voice that spoke waaaaay too many words. Oh god, his brain couldn't even handle half of it... It was odd to admit so, but Jed relished it. He loved Octavius' reactions.

"Come on, toga boy. Are ya bein' a stick in the mud or what?"  He still had his arms in front of him, like a shield. He peeked at the left, peeked at the right, still bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Oh? So you think this is some sort of game? Well, if you can't be serious, then I don't have time for you." With a flare of his cape, Octavius turned around. "I have an empire to expand." He continued to walk away from Jed.

"He-hey! Hey! Come back here, ya horse!"

But he waved good bye, not even stopping to look back. 

"Ya heard Gigantor! We gotta behave! Like real men!"

"Well look at _you_ , behaving by attacking an unprepared civilian?"

"Oh, come on! You're the one with complete armor and a sword here!"

Jed watched the soldier as he carefully slid down the ledge of the bench. He watched him walk, and he pouted at the fact that his mind couldn't think quick, not one damn witty nickname to get his enemy all riled up good. He wanted to put up a fight with him. But he knew, he had to holler something that would make Octavius charge back at him.

_Let's see, let's see... Foul-mouthed? Nah. Shiny boy? No way. Stink brain? What am I, five? Damn it, what can I say, what can I say, what can I say, I need him to come running back at me, like I'm about to—_

"ATTACK!" he yelled. Effectively, the Roman stopped midway. "ATTACK THESE PHONY ARMORED SCORPIONS!" 

Then, an impressive wave of cowboys and Chinese men emerged out of the Westerners' diorama. Who knew he could be heard and understood from that far? The yelling noises were enough to make Octavius realise that this meant war— right here, right now.

"That's it! You're pushing too far, Jedediah!"

Jed felt ecstatic, just seeing Octavius charge back up to get him. The Roman was saying a list of words that he couldn't really understand, probably in Latin, and he liked it— the angry voice of a sore loser about to get his ass kicked! The Roman was probably calling his men, who now stepped into battle in their chariots, with loaded arrows and spears. Now all the miniatures got mixed in a mass of mayhem, melding into one cacophonous chaotic rootin'-tootin' ruckus. 

* * *

It was a melting pot of various noises. Creaky chariots. Armors crashing. Swords. Punches. Kicks. Flips. Knock outs. Most of all, a distinct war cry of incoherent yelling resounded in the Hall of Miniatures. On top of a ledge, on a bench, there stood Octavius and Jedediah, still trying to cut up each other's throats in a stalemate battle.

Then, in the middle of nowhere, a random monkey sped by the scene and jumped in. He had shiny keys that jiggled as he hobbled his way to the Mayans diorama. Magically, the monkey was able to fit the right key, and then he kicked the doors open. Now the Mayan miniatures joined in the action! They didn't really have a stance, between the Romans or the Westerners. They simply fought like their lives depended on it.

Not long after the escape of the Mayans, there came Larry, shouting all about in the distance. Octavius noticed him from afar and felt sorry, because he had no intention to break his promise. He wanted to "play nice" and "behave," alas, it didn't go out as planned. But he wasn't the only one who promise to his liege. This was entirely Jedediah's fault!

If he hadn't picked on a fight, none of this would happen. _But, no, some imbecile here had to ruin things! He must be severely punished!_ Blinded with anger, the Roman started to pound at Jed's chest, spewing Latin curses, ashamed at the both of them for disappointing Larry.

Larry tried to call their attention. "Hey, guys?" But they were both washed over by anger to hear a thing. Until Larry grew impatient, so he snapped his fingers at them.

"Ow!" Both miniatures cried in unison, covering their ears.

"What's going on? What happened here? I thought we had a deal."

"We will never co-exist with these buffoons!" Octavius professed, loud and clear.

"We're past words, Laredo! Now it's time to let Smith and Wesson do the talkin'!"

"Ha!" The general threw his head back, mocking. "Those guns don't even work!"

"Oh, they don't? Hey, look at this..." Jed showed him the gun, then shoved it right up to his face, and hit the top of his galea.

"Ow!" Octavius interjected, but quickly regained composure. He grabbed Jed by the shoulders and shook him like a grape off the vine. The two of them fell into the trance of that stalemate battle again. Neither noticed that Larry had already fled, chasing after the Capuchin.

They couldn't tell how long it had been, how the minutes stretched into hours and hours of this endless skirmish. Until there came a decrescendo of yelling. Then, Octavius noticed, his limbs started to feel heavy. His arms began to weigh, as if he donned a thousand armours. He noticed it on the cowboy, too, how his movements changed, slow and stilted. The two then stopped and stared at the other miniatures. The same stiffness washed over their people, slowly, gradually, until it was a knowing silence that rose in their tiny minds. It was a sign: dawn, almost upon them.

Swords were put away, and so were ropes. The people carried themselves and helped up their peers. It was automatic to them, no need for orders. They all marched to their respective dioramas. Octavius and Jed carefully slid down the bench. They walked side by side, inches apart, but together nonetheless. The magic of the night kept them alive enough to walk without feeling fatigue.

_I need to say something. Anything._

"You sure you don't want to get any... special training?" Octavius blurted out of the blue. It was the first thing that came to his mind. "You have," he coughed, "a strong build. It may... do you some... good."

"Just what are ya gettin' at, Octi? I can handle myself jus' fine."

"Our first real fight of our lives and it's just... fine. Not even good. Nor well. Just, fine."

"Shut up, Octi."

"You were hitting me like a child, Jed!"

"And you're whinin' like a child, Octi!"

"Don't. Call me. That."

"Oh, would ya rather like the name Sore Loser?" 

"Oh, stop it!" he slapped the cowboy's shoulder. He hated it when he got sarcastic. Sometimes, it was also funny—sometimes! Oh, but he'd never admit! 

"What now? Ya can't take a joke?"

"Dear gods, why are you such a child, Jed."

"Ya know what I think? You're bein' uptight and sad, 'cause ya kept losin' to my blows and kicks." Jed fixed his vest, as a show-off gesture. "Tonight was actually pretty fun if you ask me. Haha!"

He froze. Then smiled. "F-fu-f-fun. Yes. It was." Maybe that was the new feeling he was coming to terms with? Enjoyment. Fun. Happiness. Maybe.

"Fun seein' ya lose, y'know? All suited up, such a glorious armor, yet ya can't do nothing on me." The cowboy laughed lightheartedly. It was the first time the Roman heard him laugh. Strange, but not ugly. A pleasant surprise.

Soon, they reached the end of their dioramas. A rope dangled at the edge of their respective homes. This was where they parted.

"Well, Octavius... Can't believe I'm sayin' this, but, I'll see ya later?"

"You mean, you agree to it then?" His eyes grew as round as coins. _Is he giving me a chance? Is he playing with me? Does he really want to put up a fight? Does he feel the same way, too? Does he wish to have the battle of our lives, too?_

"About what, kickin' yer ass later tonight?" Jed laughed, and Octavius caught on as well.

"Oh, you'll be kissing my ass goodbye, actually." he smugly put, still chuckling.

"You _really_ sure want to teach a cowboy like me some sword swingin' thing, huh?"

"We're only doing this because this is how we pass the time. Now that we're not locked up."

"Yeah... Might be fun."

Jed smiled before turning away. This left Octavius almost paralysed. That gut-feeling resurfaced and hit him like lightning. Only this time, it felt like it was blossoming. It spread all over, warmly, all over Octavius' body. Maybe fun wasn't really quite the word for it, he still couldn't tell... But, for the first time in his life, he was excited, no longer revolted, to see Jed again. 

* * *

That night, just before the museum exhibits stirred to life, Larry had already started with the manual's instructions. Of course, he couldn't necessarily do all in order, but he was certain about some parts, and acted on those ahead.

That meant, the miniatures were immediately locked up, even before the little men arose. None of the miniatures knew about this, so when Jedediah awoke and saw the familiar glass case, his mouth launched a thousand dirty words. He cursed all the saints and demons he knew. Of course, he still genuflected and asked for god's apology, but whatever. Now, he didn't know what to do. He was supposed to go out, ask his rival if his sword fighting offer was still good, if he wasn't joking about it, if he wasn't dreaming it up just before dawn.

Then he heard singing. Loud jovial tones burst from the small saloon at the far eastern side. 

_Guess there's no other place to go but there, huh..._

It wasn't a grand entrance, but when people quickly recognised him, they greeted the cowboy cordially. Wide smiles and cheerful faces. Like good old days. Jed tipped his hat to everyone, gave a small smile, just to be polite. The singing was still going on and he tried to listen carefully, tried to dig up the lyrics of an old yet familiar tune.

That was when an epiphany shot him: he could sing his way out, maybe?

_Maybe if we're all loud enough... Maybe Gigantor would come open it up, ask about what's up with the ruckus, and there's my chance! Don't know if it'll work, but, it's worth a shot!_

"Hey," Jed called out to the people in the saloon. "Hey, you guys!" Everybody immediately shut their mouths and turned to him with listening ears. "As y'all have noticed... The Gigantor's outdone himself and manages to have locked us up. But, are we happy about this, people?"

A resounding chorus of "No!" and "Boo!" overlapped chaotically in reply. Jed raised his hand up to make the crowd settle down. 

"Of course we ain't happy! We like it bein' out, open and all that, don't we?" 

Now the chorus shifted to happy hooting and even whistling. Lots of "hell yeah's" echoed like voices in a cave.

"But how're we gonna get Gigantor's attention? We don't even know where that freak is. He could probably be way too far right now. But, how'd y'all say about... singing... out loud? Together?"

At first, Jed thought that people would spit on him and shut down the stupid idea. Surprisingly, he was met with smiles and nods. Perhaps they, too, wanted out. Or they simply wanted to sing their hearts out. Either way, it was settled that quickly. The plan was to sing out, as loud as possible. As loud as thunder, if needed be! He didn't know where the heck Larry was, but he felt sure, that Gigantor would really open them up, his instincts told him so. If Larry did come, he could escape.

The cowboys sang and sang and sang, and it was fun enough to forget the real plan behind the merry-making. When the miniatures felt the odd vibrations, only then did Jed snapped off from the singing trance. He burst out of the saloon, amazed to find out that the singing didn't die down. Apparently, even those outside had followed along. Everyone in the diorama was harmonizing! He almost couldn't believe that this genius plan worked!

Larry stood at the other side. The glass window, slightly ajar. Jedediah made a run for it, swiftly and carefully, he mixed with the crowd, and prayed that he'd go unnoticed. He tried not to yell when he was falling down the edge of the diorama. He gave a mental compliment to himself,  _Great job on that perfectly quiet landing!_

Larry was still looking down at his peers. The cowboy ran once more, dashing to the Romans' section, climbing up the rope, then, surprisingly... The sliding glass greeted him. Jed bumped right through it, and the impact made him tumble down, down, down the cold tiles. The Roman diorama was also locked.

"Ow..." he moaned. "Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me!"

Next thing he knew, he had his face buried in his palms. Damn it, he knew very well that Larry was right behind him. _Shoot. Boy, I've blown my cover for nothin'! Damn it!_

"Jed? Is that you, Jed? What? How? Wait, what are you doing over there?"

"H-hey! Hi! Gosh, hi there, Gigantor! Did, ah, hmm, did ya like our singin'?" The cowboy tried to smile, but it was fake. "Okay, I'll cut the crap. I'll tell you what's going on."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Well..." Suddenly, Jed realised how silly it sounded, how he went out of his way to destroy Octavius in a friendly sword fighting play battle. "Um," he cleared his throat. "Would you, um, would you b-believe that guy Octi, um, just, ah... invited me to his place? Haha!"

"Jed... when you're lying, you make sure..."

"No, no, no, I'm not! That's the truth, honestly! I know, we have been fightin' but, this time, y'know what he said to me last night? Said he'd be teaching me how to use swords."

"Swords?"

"Yeah, swords! So that's why, I'm here. That octopus thinks I'm stupid, and I wanna prove that I can handle myself, ya hear? I can fight with my bare hands. I don't need no sword!"

"So, then, why did you come here, if... swords... aren't your thing? You can just tell him. No need for fighting. Octavio seems... well, diplomatic, right?"

Jed scoffed. "Wow. Ya got no idea on what he's like, Laredo! Ni idea, amigo*!" (*translation: No idea, friend!) He couldn't help but shout. "And his name's Octavius, get it right. He'd flip if ya didn't..."

"Yeah, that's what I—"

"Y'know what? I don't even wanna be here! Because I don't wanna go up to him when he doesn't even smile at me. And I get real close, alright? Reeeeeal close. Jus' to steal a look, see if he's got a soft side? But, nooooo. No! Goddamn it, is it because he's general? So he can't do things for fun? 'Cause when I fight, I make sure to have some fun. 'Cause the night ain't long, buddy. So I'm here, tryna help this octopus out, 'cause he's so insistent, and I can't say no to Octi, even if it's stuff like pointless fightin'... 'cause, y'know, I want him, to, um, have fun, too?"

"Jed? Are you alri—?" 

"Why the hell does he think' he's so high and mighty, jus' 'cause his past self did good in battle strategies? Those were centuries ago! Right now, right now's what's important! And he's nothin' but an idiot who can't take a hint that a guy's hittin' on him for years, but sure, let's pretend, that I'm only here to prove that I can whip him up. Ya think, maybe, if I kick him hard enough, he'd know, that I'd rather be holdin' his hand than holdin' swords? But hell yeah, I do wanna fight! 'Cause maybe it's the only way that we'll get real close. Maybe good friends, if we're lucky. And laugh. 'Cause— and ya won't believe, but yesterday, I made him laugh. A tiiiiiny bit. And I don't know, Gigantor... I don't know what I'm doin' tonight, but I do know, that I... really wanna make him laugh. All the time." 

"Alright, I think I've heard enough." Larry crouched to pick up the cowboy, but he shouted in protest.

"Wait! Wait! I'm being serious,  Larry! Larry! Please!" He held out his hands as if shielding himself. "Please, Larry, jus' open up this glass case. Even Octi will tell you the truth! It was _his_ idea, about the sword fightin' and all!"

"I was going to lift you, because I'm unlocking the diorama, Jed."

Jedediah felt his heart soar. With excitement, of course. Nothing more, of course. "Bless your heart, Gigantor. Bless you."

* * *

It was easy to assemble the troops. They had rehearsed the formations for countless times. When the familiar sight of the glass cage enveloped them, it felt automatic. The Romans knew what to do.

They had the intention of breaking it, just like in the old days. It wasn't a big success before, but it usually makes a commotion, enough for one of the night guards to let them out quickly. They liked to roam around, outside their diorama, without any real purpose besides strolling for fun. 

The catapults were aligned accordingly. The soldiers waited for Octavius' command, until he noticed... was that Larry at the front of the diorama? And was he-?

"Hold fire!" he bellowed. _Is he letting us out? We didn't even get to blow up anything!_

"Octa-?"

"My liege! We weren't doing anything wrong!" The tone sounded defensive, despite the fact that they were just about to attack.

Larry looked down at the armada of lined soldiers, who stood still. They looked as if ready to destroy him. "Um," he stuttered, "W-well, see, uh, ok, I won't keep this any longer. Jedediah's here."

"What?"

In the giant's jacket pocket, he noticed Jedediah, how minuscule, tucked in Larry's pocket. _Oh... He looks quite adorable... He's admirable from a distance, I suppose..._

"Hey, you," Jed cupped his palm near his mouth. "We got some fightin' to do, toga boy!"

"Oh, you blue eyesore," Octavius muttered under his breath. But he had a small grin as he said this. Last night, and for the past nights, Jed was nothing to him, but a walking disaster with a peculiar way of words. He was unbearable. But tonight, Octavius saw a different man in the same hat, the same boots. This was the Jed he disliked, and this was the Jed he looked forward to sparring with tonight. 

Larry put him down and once Jed stood on Roman territory, Octavius rushed with arms wide, wrapping around Jed's neck. He got too excited to notice that he bumped Jed's temple too hard.

"Ow! Hey!" Jed wobbled away from him. "Ya tryna punch me with your helmet or somethin' like that, huh? Is that how they say hello in Rome?"

"Oh, sorry, I just..." _I thought you'd forgotten all about it. I didn't know you'd find your way here, Jedediah._  "... just got carried away." _I'm looking forward to battling with you._

Admittedly, he first thought that the cowboy connived with Larry to lock up the Romans. He thought he wasn't coming back. But now, he's here. And Octavius was... happy. Yes, that's the right feeling. Happy. A happy little secret.

"Well, hold your horses, partner," Jed stiffened, but he was visibly redder. "And by that, I mean, I'm not a horse, jus' so y'know..."

"Oh," the Roman pulled away quick, slightly embarrassed, and slid his arms off Jed. "Alright, let's get you suited up quick! Someone give this man a sword, please."

* * *

_I honestly thought, one day, I'd be over this, regrettin' bein' here... But I ain't. That's strange._

The kind of strange that felt out of this world, but not out of place. Who knew that sword fighting at night would bring each other peace? Jed never imagined this. All he wanted was to be friends. Now he was a sparring buddy, too? That's a fun bonus! Each night, their fighting routine gave Jedediah a comfortable sense of familiarity. He wondered if his partner felt the same way. He hoped so.

The coliseum was a big, big space at first, until mid-battle, when the two began to close in on a circle, until the circle grew smaller and smaller. They started with a long-range distance, then they ran towards each other. One would attack, the other would defend, depends on whose turn was it to strike. 

On the first nights, there was quite a crowd of soldiers. Some of them rooted for their general. Some of them boosted Jed's confidence. Some were used as alternative sparring buddies. Some lent their armour to Jed, who insisted, "My middle name's danger, buddy!"

"No, it's not," Octavius retorted.

"Ya really can't take a joke, can ya?"

Nowadays, no one bothered the two when they stayed in the coliseum. Perhaps the others grew tired of the monotonous habit, but the two never stopped practising together. No matter how mundane it sounded, they found ways to make things more exciting. Sometimes they talked about random things while in combat. _What do you think Egypt looked like? What was America during Teddy's time? Does Sacagewea ever rebraid her hair sometimes? Have you tasted gum? Do you want to? What are stars? What's your favourite musical instrument? Your favourite meal, breakfast, lunch, or dinner?_

It was more than just sword fighting now. They bonded, and soon, grew fond of each other's presence, but neither would confess such a bold statement. Jed kept his mouth zipped about feelings, and Octavius treated their meetings like a mutual beneficiary partnership. Sometimes, Jed hoped that his partner would catch on, even if he knew how Octi was "strictly professional" to notice any of his small advancements.

"Jed, a proper stance, please. Whenever you're ready."

"Can't we take a break now, kemosabe?"

"No."

"Was afraid you'd say that."

"We've already rested for the night. Twice."

"Yeah, but it's not like we gotta train 'cause we'll die if we don't? C'mon, race you up the top!"

Jed turned and sprinted ahead, right towards the exit, without even counting. This prompted Octavius to yell and run right behind. The Roman took big leaps to catch up until they were neck on neck. _Oh, boy! Octi sure is fast!_ But he was glad to convince him to run up, up, up the upper gallery of the coliseum. They were too busy, trying to outrun each other, that they forgot to put down their swords. 

"Wooo! I win!" Jed punched the air with his fists, breathing heavily.

"Ex-excuse... me!" Octavius huffed, palms on his shaking knees. "We, we, both, got here, at, the, same, same, ti-time!"

"Alright, let's do a tie-breaker. Let's now go dow-"

"Jed, please, let's... let's... rest..."

_Alriiiiight, I knew this would happen! I knew it!_

He smirked, showing a full triumphant set of pearly whites. "As you wish, partner." In truth, he had this all planned.

"You... can't... can't deceive me! I can, I can, I can read you, by now! You and your, your, devilish smile. I know, I know you, my friend..."

"Aww, did you just call me devilish? 'Cause I seduce ya, or tempt ya or somethin'?"

Then the blade of Octavius' sword smacked flat across his bottom.

"Hey!" Jed petted his own ass, pretending to be hurt. "You need to smooch the pain away from what you did now."

"Oh, kiss your own ass," Octavius replied. He sat down, still trying to catch his breath. "I'll rest here." He decided to lie, as well as close his eyes. "Just, tell me, when you're, whenever you're ready, to get down, on the arena. And, be careful, about, about jumping, Jed."

Jed loved to jump down, bleacher to bleacher, then step up to the top row, just to jump down again, like some kind of exercise. He had done this a hundred times by now, yet he still had fun. Many times, Octavius warned him to be careful, but _nobody can stop good ol' Jedediah here! Besides, carelessness easily pumped in this cowboy's veins!_

Once he felt tired, he sat down next to Octavius, who laid still like a statue with his eyes closed.

"Knock knock, Octi?"

"Who's there?" 

"Ah, jus' checkin' on ya, partner."

"Ready now?" he peeked with one eye.

But Jed lied down next to him. He scooted extremely close, bumping shoulders. "I'm ready to rest like this. Is it dawn yet?"

"Oh, don't be, silly," he shrugged his right shoulder to nudge the cowboy, who simply turned to his side to fully face him. But Octavius didn't budge, didn't even open an eye this time.

"Hey, I'm not bein' silly. Jus' bein' real, Octi." The cowboy playfully bopped a finger on the tip of Octavius' nose. His eyelids fluttered open as quick as if lightning tipped him.

"Heh, your eyes are... nice."

"Well, um, thank you... You can stop touching my nose now, Jed..."

"Oh, sorry. I jus' well, it's cute."

"Ah, thank—"

"I meant you're cute, too."

"What?"

"Shoot! What time is it? Maybe we can, um, get one last, um, round? Before I go back to my diorama? What do you say, Octi?" he chuckled nervously, awkwardly standing up now. He fixed his vest and stretched a gloved hand to help him up. "What do you say, partner?"

Octavius took the hand. Slowly, he sat up, then stood.

"Time to draw your sword, love," was the first thing that flew out of the Roman's lips.

* * *

Heat crawled and stomped at his face like a wild animal prowling on his skin. Octavius slipped. Just one word, yet he felt paralysed. He wished that Jed would pretend that he hadn't heard it at all. 

 _Why did I have to say that? What does he think of me now?_ Surprisingly, Jed still held his hand. Octavius' eyes were pinned down, too afraid, too ashamed. _Oh gods, I can't even look at you..._  He abruptly dropped Jed's hand to bury his face in his own palms. "I'm sorry!" he cried out, unsure what he was apologising for, but he knew he was sorry, the shame burned in his chest, devouring him like fiery wolves.

"Hey, hey, hey, no big deal, Octi. It's alright. Shh..." 

Then, there was warmth, enveloping him like a soft gentle blanket draped over. When the Roman had the guts to look up from his palms, there was Jedediah Smith, embracing him tightly, as if they never had been rivals. As if they never hated each other's guts at some point in their lives.

When their eyes met, the first thing Jed asked was, "Can we take this off?" He pointed at his helmet. Octavius sniffed, and nodded, as he pulled the strings to untangle, then removed the galea, tucking it under one arm.

"Are you... crying?"

"Oh no, Jed, my eyeballs are simply sweating!"

"Shh, I'm the only Mr. McFunny Guy here." The cowboy put his arms over his shoulders this time. He began to stroke his wavy hair down to his neck. "There, there."

"What... what are you doing?"

"Well, I can't crack a joke while you're cryin'!"

"Why," he sniffed, "Why should you need to be comedic in the first place?"

"Because so."

Octavius looked right at Jed. He noticed the cowboy's cheeks were tinted a rather rosy shade. Those blue eyes pierced him softly. He then laid his head on the curve of Jed's neck. The smell of sweat clung to the cowboy's clothes and skin, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind being held like this.

"Because I like to make you laugh, Octi," he blurted.

The galea fell from his grip. Round eyes bore on Jed. Confused round eyes.

"Because I like your laugh," Jed continued, without looking away from him. "Because I... I like you." He pressed a palm on Octavius' cheek and lazily thumbed at his lower lip. "I think I'm—" and this was no more than a whisper, "I'm tumblin' down, fallin' hard... Fallin' for you."

"Jed... I'm..."

"Surprise, huh? Couldn't take a hint, hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Shh, we don't have all night to feel sorry. We only got 'til dawn."

"Then I hope... I hope this will suffice."

Octavius grabbed his blue shirt and pulled him, catching Jed's lips with his. The shameful fire turned into passion. His heart fluttered with joy as Jed received the kiss with much gusto, responsive, wet, warm, light. Amazing. He was happy, he couldn't help but smile in the middle, until they parted, and laughter erupted from their mouths. 

"God, I love your laugh. It's so beautiful."

"You're a beautiful man yourself, Jedediah." He elbowed the cowboy. "We, uh, we better get..."

"Yeah, right, before daylight comes."

But they took their time, going down the steps as slow as possible.

"Jed?"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Of course you will, love." 

"Did, did you just-"

" _I love you_ would've been a fine reply, Octavius."

Jed bumped shoulders with him. "But, how 'bout one last kiss, Octi darlin'? It means I love you more, don't it?" Jed winked. He took off his hat and leaned as close as possible, tasting a mid-protest that was wiped away as the kiss deepened. They never felt so alive.

"Hey, this doesn't mean I'll go easy on you later tonight."

"Oh, what makes you think I'll hold back?"

Jed could no longer reply. Outside, it was already dawn, freezing the two together, right outside the coliseum's gates, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my first jedtavius!
> 
> The original was supposed to be more angsty than this, but I realised that I'm not really aiming for angst. Besides, fluff is cuter! I hope the ending and the pacing is alright! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos! Thank you, salamat!
> 
> Now, I'd like to use this space to plug these Ludo songs that give me the jedtavius feels!! <3 I thought I'd share them with y'all, too~ Shout out to juditsa88 on Tumblr, for always listening whenever I spam their message box with song recommendations! 
> 
> \- **Love Me Dead** : "You're awful, I love you" sums up their entire relationship.  
> \- **Anything For You** : Very sweet and the imaginative narrative really makes it magical.  
> \- **Topeka** : "Every saint has a past, every sinner has a future, so you know what keeps me hanging around. No, you can't keep a good man down."  
> \- **Streetlights** : Try replacing "streetlights" with "sunlight" instead and wow, the narrative fits! It fits. <3  
> \- **Please** : Quite angsty, I love it.


End file.
